


Don't You Ever Grow Up

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, First Years, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Years, Newtina kids, Newtina's kids, Newtinas daughter, Newtinas son, Platform 9 3/4, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina take their eldest son to Platform 9 3/4 so that he can start his first year at Hogwarts while their daughter just complains that she can't go yet





	Don't You Ever Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Nion and Joyce are creations that me and a Tumblr friend made for Newt and Tina, we have other plans for both kids but, mostly for Nion. I was actually inspired to write this because of another author on here also writing a similar story, go and check theirs out at tinasnewt on this same site :)

As soon as they got onto the Platform, Tina had to admit that seeing the gleaming, scarlet train that would be taking her and Newt’s son to Hogwarts that year was impressive. Not that she would say it out loud, she was a proud Ilvermorny student through and through. She almost forgot for a moment that supposed to be walking along with her family when she felt a tug at her hand.

“Come on Teen, don’t get so lost in the fact that Hogwarts is better,” Newt teased, earning a gentle whack to his arm from his wife.

“Shut up,” she let out a small laugh and shook her head as Nion, their son and eldest child was looking towards the train anxiously with his trolley in front of him, a tawny owl perched in it’s cage on top of his trunk.  

Nion had Newt’s face but, Tina’s dark hair and eyes, he also had a habit of perfecting a pout that got him away with virtually anything. He hadn’t noticed that he had acquired the pout but, his parents, Aunt and Uncles could never say no to it. Their daughter Joyce, who was born just over three years after Nion, was the image of Newt if he had been female. She had freckles forming a constellation on her face, greenish blue eyes and light ginger hair. She was a bit more like Tina through personality but, completely adored creatures just like her dad.

“I wanna go to Hogwarts too!” Joyce whined and looked up to her father. “It’s not fair that Nion gets to go before me!”

“You’ll be there soon Joyce and I’m sure that your brother will tell you all about it and what you need to know,” Newt assured the young girl who just huffed in answer.

Tina couldn’t help but, smile at her daughter’s annoyance. She seemed so determined to get to the school and she knew that Joyce was going to be in a little mood for a while. Something that could easily be fixed with some of Queenie’s baking.

Queenie and Jacob had quickly become the favourite Aunt and Uncle, always willing to bake with both Nion and Joyce, which the kids liked to do at home as well. Tina couldn’t even cook or bake, so the kids loved to just do all sorts of cooking and baking and trying to help their mother.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it in a letter,” Nion assured his little sister. Ever since they were kids, Nion had been Joyce’s hero and Nion had wanted to protect Joyce from everything. Which he was going to do even more when she got to join Hogwarts once she turned eleven.

Tina ruffled her son’s hair and just smiled softly. She couldn’t quite believe that he was eleven and that he was going to start learning about magic properly. It all just seemed so surreal to her. He had been a little kid who had built a blanket tent in his bedroom not that long ago hadn’t he?

“What are the houses like again?” Nion asked and looked up towards his father with big eyes. Newt had told him all about the different houses, especially Hufflepuff since he was always going to be a proud Hufflepuff through and through.

“There’s Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I was a Hufflepuff when I was at Hogwarts but, all the houses would be lucky to have you in them,” he assured Nion, who just nodded in acknowledgement. He looked around at all the other families, some of whom looked like they had kids who were just as nervous, and then there were more students racing across the platform to greet one another.

“Can I not just sneak onto the train and then they’ll have to have me there!” Joyce suggested with a pout on her face, wanting the attention to be back on her while her parents were trying to explain things to Nion.

“Joyce, you don’t even have your wand yet, you’ll get there soon enough,” Tina laughed and rolled her eyes at her daughter. “Besides, while Nion is at Hogwarts then you’ll get to have the attention all to yourself.”

Joyce lit up at that, beaming from ear to ear. She had always been the type of kid that liked to grab any attention that she could. She would jump on her parents while they were asleep, take in injured animals that she found on the street where she knew her parents would see them. Newt and Tina both knew what she was like but, couldn’t help but love her and give her some attention when she was asking for it.

“Do I get to move into Nion’s room?” she asked with a little smirk edging its way onto her face and her eyes with a little bit of a sparkle in them.

“No! Mum you can’t let her have my room! All the stuff that I couldn’t bring with me to Hogwarts is in there and I don’t want any of it to be messed up!” Nion protested once he heard that his sister wanted to claim the bigger bedroom.

“You aren’t going to be home until Christmas though,” Joyce pointed out and huffed a little. She knew that it wasn’t going to be an argument that she could win. Knew that there was nothing that she could do to make her parents side with her.

“Joyce, there is nothing wrong with the room that you have,” Newt pointed out to his daughter and rolled his eyes slightly, imagining that Tina was the one that claimed the big room when she was younger.

“You’ll write to us won’t you Ni?” Tina asked Nion to try and move the conversation along from who got authority over the bigger room so that nobody would end up in any kind of argument.

“Yeah, I’ll write once I know what my Hogwarts house is,” Nion gave his parents a grin and hugged them each in turn once the train whistle sounded. Newt helped him get his trunk onto the train and stood back with his wife and their daughter as they watched Nion board the train. He turned to the window and waved at them with a nervous smile on his face.

Newt stood with his arm around his wife and watched as the train departed the platform, waving with the other parents as Joyce looked on longingly, yearning for the day that she was going to get on the train with her big brother and find out what house that she was going to be sorted into.

 

It turned out that Nion ended up in Hufflepuff just like his father. He had a knack for potions and herbology and once he reached his third year, he got into Care of Magical Creatures and got the top grades. Once Joyce joined him at Hogwarts, she ended up getting sorted into Slytherin which Newt assured her wasn’t a bad thing at all and that not every Slytherin was evil. When they both were at Hogwarts, Newt and Tina spent most of their time just in the house catching up on some well-earned rest after looking after both kids for years and eagerly awaited each and every letter from both Nion and Joyce.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave any comments and kudos! Feel free to also come and chat to me about any Fantastic Beasts related content on Instagram at heartofasloth or on Twitter at @tinascamanderss


End file.
